The Boy Wonder and Kid Idiot
by ruiiko
Summary: Being with Robin isn't always easy, but that's okay, because Wally is just as difficult to deal with. 30 sentences or more about The Boy Wonder and Kid Idiot's relationship.


**Weeell, heres another story with Wally and Robin. c: This time, with the thirty sentances thing! I got a few ideas from pictures and whatnot, and some of the themes are one or two sentances longer at times, so yeah. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

1. First Impressions

He was an idiot. Robin didn't think much of him, the first time he met him. He was kind of hot, though... not that he'd admit it out loud.

2. Jealousy

Robin always tried to contain his jealousy when he saw Kid _Idiot_ flirting with girls, who didn't like him.

3. Idiot

He really was an idiot. Robin didn't know why he got so frustrated by his flirting—but he knew he wanted to both punch him in the face, and run into his arms the next time he saw him.

4. Laughter

M'gann always giggled, seeing Robin watching him from afar, and had asked if Robin had a crush on him, to which Robin turned bright red, and M'gann was trying not to double over in laughter. She had gotten her answer.

5. Frustration

And Robin really did do as he thought he would. Feeling so frustrated with himself and that idiot, the next time he saw him, he ran into his arms. But then he slapped him afterwards.

6. Together

"Dude, how'd we even get together?" Wally asks, as the two are laying together, not only a week after Robin had slapped him. One glance from the boy wonder was all Wally needed to remember, "Oh, right." Before they started laughing.

7. Dates

Even though Wally has super speed, he always manages to be late for their dates, making Robin wait.

8. Affection

It doesn't really feel like the two are going out. The only thing that changed is more hugs, with the occasional kiss here and there.

9. Knowing

Sometimes Robin thinks that M'gann has caught on to his relationship with Wally. He's lucky that she can keep a secret, but he can see that knowing smirk when they cross paths.

10. Solitude

Robin doesn't like to be touched. There's a reason why 'Kid Idiot' became a common nickname for Wally, he never gives up trying to sneak a touch.

11. Hugs

"Uh, dude? I thought you didn't do the whole hug thing? Not that I'm complaining..." "Oh my god, shut up." Robin mutters into his sweater.

12. Dork

Robin is usually the one to get embaressed when Wally tries to kiss or touch him, but when he's in the mood to give him a kiss on the cheek, Wally always mumbles, "Dork..." Under his breathe as he blushes.

13. Sheets

As much as Robin doesn't like to be touched, he's a freak in the sheets. It's one way to relieve himself and allow himself to feel normal.

14. Dude

They really are like friends, despite being closer—even when they make love, Wally can't help but call out "Oh, Dude..." In a dreamy voice.

15. Pervert

Wally can be a huge fucking pervert sometimes. "It smells like baby powder and soap!" He sighs dreamily, sniffing Robin's cape, earning a smack and an embaressed, "Piss off, pervert!"

16. Admiration

Wally did always think Robin's ass looked ten times hotter in spandex shorts...

17. Sigh

Robin sighs, watching Wally. It's as if nothing has changed between the two—he still flirts with girls.

18. Silence

It's that eery silence Wally hates about Robin—when he's upset, he's quiet, and never tells anybody if something is wrong, making him feel like he did something wrong.

19. Outburst

Robin has a short temper at times—so he can't help the random outburst that happen if he's been quiet for too long. He'll storm out of the room yelling, and will lock himself in his room for the rest of the day.

20. Knock Knock

"Dude, can I come in?" Wally asks, tapping on his door. "Go away." Robin always says, but if Wally is patient enough to wait, after a minute or two, Robin unlocks the door, and pulls Wally in.

21. Screaming

"Why do you still flirt with her? We're together! You have me! Am I not good enough?" Robin screams, trying to get his frustrations out.

22. Secret

"You are good enough for me!" Wally rubs the back of his head, averting his gaze. "But... you don't want everyone to find out, do you?"

23. Real

"Are we even a couple? It seems like we're more than friends, than we are a couple, and-" Wally cuts him off with a kiss, his fingers curling around his cheeks as he nods. "Yes we are. I mean... I don't want us to be a secret, so... when you're ready to tell everyone and come out, I'll be right there with you."

24. Gaze

"Do you mean it?" Robin feels like a little boy, as he gazes into Wally's eyes, so sincere and compassionate.

25. Promise

"Yes, of course." Wally nods, leaning his head against Robin's head, their foreheads touching. "I promise."

26. Passion

Robin hums a reply, and Wally leans down to kiss Robin, pushing him down onto the bed, his hands traveling his body. Robin is more than happy to give in, and can feel the passion between them.

27. Caught

"Robin~! I made cookies fo-Oh!" The two boys gasp, immediately pulling away as M'gann busts through the door.

28. Chuckle

Wally chuckles nervously, rubbing the of his neck, while Robin averts his gaze. M'gann just stands there with surprise written all over her face, before a smirk took over and mumbles, 'I knew it." Before leaving them be.

29. Awkward

Robin coughs into his hand, and Wally glances over to him. They catch eachothers gaze, and laugh awkwardly, before bursting out into whole hearted laughter.

30. Truth

Robin and Wally are standing next to eachother, presented in front of the whole team. "So... there's something we've been meaning to tell you guys." Wally says awkwardly, his eyes shifting around. "We... we're going out." Robin couldn't fight the smile, as he and Wally joined hands. They got no reaction from the small crowd. "For how long?" M'gann wondered, breaking the silence. The two boys exchanged glances, and they shrugged. "About two months, now?" He took a wild shot. The small crowd then dismembles itself, and everyone is wondering off, mumbling, "Knew it..." Under their breathe, leaving Wally and Robin the shocked ones.


End file.
